Back To The Future Part V
by flicker404
Summary: Sequel to the story Back To The Future Part IV. They've been stuck in the past before, but not in the future! Marty and Doc find out that someone else has discovered time travel, and it's the last person they would've suspected. CHAP 3 IS HERE!
1. Prologue

_Just a note before reading on: This fic is a sequel to my story _Back To The Future Part IV_ by flicker404. If you have not read that one, then this story will probably not make any sense. This story includes a lot of events that took place in both the movies and in the sequel I wrote. By the way, I own everything that has to do with BTTF! (Just kidding, you get the point)_

**Back To The Future**

**PartV**

**Prologue**

Monday, December 31st, 1941

7:13 PM

Marty McFly found himself pinned between a steam train and a Delorean going eighty some miles per hour towards another train headed straight for them on a level stretch of railroad track.

The teenager tried his hardest peel his eyes away from the oncoming train that spelled certain disaster for both he and the Brown family. At last, he turned his gaze long enough to remember why he was hanging off the back of a Delorean in the first place.

The plutonium core! It had dropped from the Delorean and onto the snowplow of Doc's mighty steam-powered time machine. Now Marty's hand was inches away from the precious energy source. Just a little further…

TOOT! TOOT! The oncoming freight train whistled it's warning again. Marty leaned forward once more and grabbed the core.

"Gotcha!" The core was his! Now it needed to be loaded into the reactor in a very short amount of time or else, well, Marty didn't even want to think about it.

Marty climbed back onto the Delorean and reached for the reactor's fuming opening. The core was almost in place.

TOOT! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Now it seemed the poor engineers in the freight train were getting serious. They were obviously signaling to Doc that he needed to slow down.

Marty did his best to ignore the noise and the countryside rushing rapidly by him. He finally stretched his hand a far as it could go.

SLUMP! The core dropped into the reactor with a satisfying sound. Marty quickly closed the hatch and climbed out onto the roof.

Oh boy. That train was really getting close. Marty fought through the warp field that the Delorean's flux capacitor was generating and climbed down into the cockpit.

"I did it, Doc!" he shouted into the walkie-talkie, "We did it! Now let's get back to the future!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Marty!" came Doc's voice. By now, the warp field surrounded both the train and the Delorean and the train. Marty looked ahead to see the opposing freight locomotive charging at them.

"I can't look!" Marty said as he covered his eyes.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! A flash of brilliant light filled the sky as the Delorean and the trailing locomotive disappeared into the night, leaving only a trail of fire and a very surprised freight train crew behind.

- - - - -

Marty bid farewell to the Brown family and quietly drove home. After parking in the garage, Marty yawned and for the first time felt tired. Yeah, sleep would work wonders right now.

The obnoxious sound of Marty's alarm clock was the next thing he heard. He woke up and pressed the snooze button. He figured he was good for another five minutes.

Not quite.

"Dad! Dad!" It was Linda's annoying voice shrieking through the house. Marty rolled lazily out of bed and looked through his bedroom window. His sister was outside, hysterical about something. Marty could here his father yell "I'm coming!" as he raced out of the room as well.

By now, the entire McFly family was outside in the driveway. Even Dave, Marty's once-lazy brother had woken up to see what the racket was.

Linda wouldn't cam down. "Who's car is this? I don't know this car!"

"Linda, relax." George said, "Marty, do you know about this car?"

"Yeah, Dad." Marty said when he realized they were talking about the Delorean, "I uh traded the truck in."

"But why, Marty?" said his other, Lorraine, "You loved that truck."

"I know, I just thought it was time for something new. Doc Brown gave me a good deal on it."

Dave and Linda both wore dumb expressions. Lorraine just stared almost apprehensively at the strange Delorean. Even George, the science-fiction guru and avid Star Wars fan didn't know what on earth to make of it.

"Well," Lorraine said finally, "I hope you thanked Mr. Brown. That was very nice of him to find you this, uh, car."

"It's a Delorean. And don't worry, Mom." Marty said, gazing up at the sky, "I think he knows."

"Well, you'd better get washed up for breakfast," Lorraine rattled off, "And make sure you wear that sweater I bought you. Grandpa Ronnie is coming over for breakfast this morning."

Marty nearly had a heart attack, "Grandpa Ronnie?" her said hoarsely.

"Well yes, Marty." Lorraine said, "Grandpa Ronnie always comes over for breakfast on Sundays. He was so excited to hear George got his book published." With that, Marty's mother meandered off to the kitchen to prepare the morning's meal.

Marty waited for the rest of the McFLy's to head indoors before he turned to retire. His mind was still on Doc and what he could be doing, or when he could be doing. It was hard to tell. Doc was a pretty creative guy and probably was off taking his tour of the world with Clara and the boys right by his side. He also felt a sense of kinship to Doc. It wasn't everyday someone gave you a Delorean as a going away present.

Yep. Today turned out all right. Marty was glad for that.

"Marty!" came the hollering voice of an old man. _Who the heck was that?_

"Marty, wait!" Was it…? No, It couldn't be.

"Marty!" By now the speaker had rounded a tree and was coming at Marty dressed in some sort of astronaut flight suit.

"Marty!" the figure screamed some more. Now it was obvious.

"Doc?" Marty said incredulously, "You're back already?"

"Marty, you've got to help me!" Doc said.

"With what? We just got back!"

"I'm not talking about 1941, Marty. It's the future! Something terrible has happened! I mean, something terrible _will_ happen!"

"When, Doc?"

"2035!"

"Oh man. This is heavy."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sunday, October 26th, 1985

10:00 AM

Marty McFly felt really weird at the moment. He was chasing a strange man in an astronaut's flights suit down the street he lived on in the Lyon Estates subdivision. He was secretly wondering what the neighbors would think of this strange spectacle.

The figure stopped at the entrance to the subdivision and crouched behind the huge concrete entrance markers. Marty finally found his breath and caught up with the fugitive.

The figure turned around and removed his space helmet. It was the Doc, More accurately known as Doctor Emmett L. Brown; scientist and certified inventor. While most of Doc's witty ideas never made it out of his garage, the scientist had inadvertently discovered time travel and built the world's first time machine out of a Delorean. Leave it up to Doc to travel with style.

"Marty!" Doc whispered so know one would hear him, "Is anyone coming from the rear?" Marty turned and looked down the street from whence they came. There was not one soul.

"There's nothing, Doc," the teen answered, "What's this all about?"

"I'll tell you later, Marty!" Doc said, whispering again, "But it threatens the integrity of the space-time continuum itself!" For a brief moment, Marty thought Doc had gone off the deep end. Darting from place to place in a space suit and hoping no one saw you was completely absurd.

"All right!" Doc said, pointing a finger to a location across the street from the subdivision, "The coat is clear! Let's move!" Marty didn't stop to argue and followed Doc faithfully across the street. They got about halfway across when Doc crouched down and waddled the rest of the way there. If the poor guy thought he was being stealthy, he was sorely mistaken.

They made it into some bushes and Doc removed a remote control device from his back pocket. It was a large one that looked like it was for one of those monstrous remote-controlled cars that took about a hundred double-A batteries just to run. Marty thought it looked familiar.

Doc flipped a switch and Marty thought he could hear the sound of a car starting somewhere off in the distance.

Then Doc jammed the right analog stick down and the sound of screeching tire met their ears. Marty looked between the Lyon Estate entrance signs. The Delorean had rolled out of his garage and was coming down his street. And Doc was controlling it.

The Delorean came out of the subdivision and Doc flipped the left analog switch to the right. The car responded by screeching sideways and coming to a halt just inches from the bushes where Marty and Doc were hiding.

"All right, Marty," Doc said, detracting the remote control's antennae, "Get in the car!"

"Doc, why'd you remote control the Delorean to drive out here when we could've just jumped in when you were at my house and drove it ourselves?" Doc didn't take the time to answer Marty's question. Or maybe he didn't hear. Maybe still, he saw the logic of Marty's suggestion that they could've just driven here and wished he would've thought of it.

Regardless of the reasons, Marty McFly and Doc Brown were strapped in the Delorean with Doc at the controls. Doc inputted the destination.

Destination: July 3rd, 2035, 9:00 AM

Doc shifted into first and Marty knew he'd better hang on. He'd been to the future before, but that wasn't the greatest of trips. The Delorean's tires kicked up smoke and the car lurched forward.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going, Doc?" Marty asked. Doc just looked at him thorough his silver flight goggles.

"All in good time, Marty." Doc said, "Don't worry; we'll have plenty of time to catch up once we get there. Hold on to something!"

The Delorean's wheels folded up into the chassis as the car glided up off of the road. Doc cranked the wheel and brought the Delorean into a tight upward spin with the nose pointed nearly straight up at the sky.

Meanwhile, a tow truck traveling down the road screeched to a stop at the sight of the flying car. An older man in his late forties got out and slammed the door. The logo on the truck read "Biff's Auto Service".

Biff raised his hand to his brow to shield his eyes from the sun. He knew it! That was twice in two days he had seen a flying Delorean.

"What the heck is going on here?" He mumbled.

- - - - -

"Alright, Marty." Doc said, "We're here."

Marty gazed out the Delorean's windows. So far all he saw was a lot of clouds and open sky. At least the sky was still blue in 2035. They hadn't yet descended into the Hill Valley of this time period and Marty was anxious to see what his hometown would look like.

"What are we doing here again?" Marty asked, still confused of the purpose, let alone the means, of Doc's mysterious visit. "I thought you were going to fix your roof?"

"What? No." Doc explained, "I'm the Doc of 1986, not the Doc of 1985 that you remember." Marty took a good long look at his strange friend. He didn't look any older.

"Where's everyone else?" Marty asked, "And why were you sneaking around like that?"

"I couldn't risk the me of 1985 seeing me. If a time paradox got created the results would be…"

"Yeah, yeah. Right." Marty felt like he had just had this conversation. His head was starting to hurt. "So what are we doing here?"

Doc reached inside his suit and pulled out what at first looked like a clear sheet of plastic a foot long on each side. He shook the plastic and said "Activate". The plastic shimmered to life as a holographic news paper. Words about the day's headlines scrolled on the top as the pictures in the print appeared full of life and animation. Doc handed the "Hill Valley Times" to Marty.

"Read the front page article in the science section." Doc ordered.

A scientific section? People in the future had weird priorities. Marty just looked at the strange newspaper with questioning eyes. Doc noticed his confusion and taped a button in the upper right. The appropriate headline appeared and Marty read the article.

"Early today, scientist and acclaimed physicist Professor Bart Tannen announced that he has finally found a way to breach the space-time continuum vortex, making time travel a reality. The long-time NASA scientist and author plans to unveil his prototype time displacement vehicle at the Hill Valley Memorial Ball this evening. 'It's a dream come true.' Tannen says, 'The betterment of humanity is on the horizon.' Tannen also says the first ever time traveling voyage will be given to one lucky winner at the Ball.

"Doc! That's not right! You invented time travel! It's your discovery! How can a Tannen take credit for that? That's bull crap!" Marty was outraged. How could they steal this from Doc? He devoted his life to proving time travel was possible. He was the one who invented the flux capacitor. He created the first working time machine! Marty was sitting in it this very second for crying out loud!

"Marty, it's not the glory I'm looking for. You know that. Don't you see the far-reaching consequences?"

"You created the flux capacitor! I sure as heck don't know how it works, but that's yours!"

"You might want to see this," Doc said, rummaging through his suit again, "Here; Bart Tannen dropped this." Doc handed Marty a crumpled piece of paper. It was wadded up like it had been in the trash all night. It smelled like it too.

Marty gingerly unfolded the paper. It was hard to make out the writing because the ink had blurred, but it was unmistakable what it was.

It was sketch of the flux capacitor. A Tannen had found a way to invent a working time machine.

"Doc, this is heavy." Marty said.

"It's not as bad as you think, Marty," what was he saying? This was very bad! "I have some good news."

"What's that?"

"By some form of random chance the lucky winner that night at the Memorial Ball is your son."

"My son?" Images of that day that Marty stood up to Griff Tannen was still fresh in his mind. It was like it had happened yesterday. Actually, it hadn't happened yet. Wait, Marty looked at the destination readout. He guessed it had really already happened thirty years ago.

"Yes, that's why I've got this genius idea." Uh-oh. Doc and his genius ideas.

"Which is?" Marty was almost afraid to ask.

"You need to go to the ball disguised as your son. No one will know the difference."

"Can't we just go back in time and stop Biff from 'inventing' the flux capacitor?"

"No, Marty. We must make Bart Tannen believe he has succeeded in creating a time machine. You must sabotage it any way you can. When Hill Valley sees that Bart's time machine doesn't work, he'll be committed and stripped of his reputation and all knowledge of time travel will be disregarded as fiction."

"I still don't see why it has to be done now." Marty said.

"Marty," doc said, growing very serious, "Think of the consequences. If Bart Tannen will create a time machine, what's to say he hasn't already changed history? Who is to say the Allies should have won World War II. Who is to say that the Delorean was ever supposed to be invented? Who is to say that your parents were ever supposed to meet? In fact, both of our existences could be the result of an alternate timeline, meaning the future and past we know could be an alternate universe itself."

Marty was starting to see what was happening. Doc was, oddly enough, making sense.

"What if Bart Tannen goes back in time and gives the time machine to one of his relatives? Biff perhaps? We've already seen how drastically history can be altered and Bart's possession of a working time machine threatens the very fabric of the universe."

Both Marty and Doc were near silent as the Delorean descended upon Hill Valley 2035. This was one heck of a situation they had gotten themselves into and neither one wanted to discuss the consequences of failing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sunday, July 3rd, 2035

3:24 AM

The Delorean broke the cloud's cover and Hill Valley was now in sight. From up there, it didn't look that different, but then again, they were about a mile up in the air. As Doc and Marty neared the town, details became much clearer.

For one, some one had definitely given the Court House a much-needed face lift. The clock had finally been replaced with a new one, although neither Marty nor Doc thought a holographic projection hardly did it justice. The exterior was actually cleaned up as well and Marty noticed a few hovering robots meticulously cleaning and polishing every inch. Even the cheesy-looking fountain that had once been there had been replaced by a very formal-looking metallic sculpture garden. It was kind of amazing that such futuristic objects could compliment such an old building.

The Delorean touched down in front of a large blue building. It was almost all glass and inside, Marty could see various machines performing what looked like an assembly line. The large red sign on top of the building read "BioSyn: turning your garbage into a cleaner future!"

"Doc, what's that?" Marty asked curiously, pointing to the building.

"That's another one of BioSyn's regeneration plants." Doc answered as the wheels slowly folded up, "Your daughter Marlene became quite a scientist when she was older and invented a revolutionary way to take the toxic and waste elements from everyday garbage and turn it into base elements like hydrogen and carbon." Marty just nodded. At least his family wasn't stupid in the future.

Doc placed the Delorean in park and the two time travelers got out. Doc noticed a computer terminal by the entrance to the BioSyn building and placed his thumb on it. The computer screen flashed to life and a digital voice said "You have seven hundred thousand dollars and three cents in your account, Mr. Brown."

"Seven hundred thousand?" Marty said, a little too loudly. He never knew Doc was so freakin' rich. "Where did you get that kinda dough?"

"Unfortunately, Marty, money isn't worth the same in 2035. In fact, I barely have enough to buy us some clothes." If that was what it took to buy clothes in the future, Marty hopped he would be able to curb Jennifer's obsession with shopping BEFORE they were married.

"Well, shall we mosey on over to the mega mall?" Doc said as Marty tried to take in all the sights and sounds of the future. It was really different, but in a cool way. The future couldn't be that bad.

"Marty?"

"Huh?"

"We need to get going to the mega mall and get some clothes soon. Bart Tannen is going to test his time machine tonight."

"Oh yeah," Marty said. Just as they were turning to get into the Delorean, a haggard-looking man came running from behind an alleyway. He was booking it fast and it was all Marty could do to duck out of the way. The thing was, no matter how fast the man ran, two police officers were right behind him and gaining rapidly. As they passed him, Marty could see that there weren't human, they were robots.

"Stop!" The robots' metallic voices droned, "By order of the Hill Valley Law Enforcement Agency, you are ordered to stop!" Then the second robot leaped at the man and tackled him to the ground. It was hardly a fair fight as the robot was far stronger. In seconds, the robots had the man in custody and were walking him towards an armored car that looked more like a futuristic tank. The man was shoved inside and the robots punched a few buttons and the vehicle flew by its self into the sky.

"Holy crap," Marty said as the robots walked away back to the alley from where they came. They passed Marty without as much as a glance. They were cold, impersonal.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before that happened," Doc muttered, "Crime hasn't improved that much apparently."

"But those cops were robots!" Marty said, climbing back into the Delorean with Doc as the engine hummed to life.

"Yes, Marty. A few years ago, a law was passed that made robots perform any duties that would be hazardous to humans. Police officers, firefighters, and even soldiers. As a result, there is a much lower human fatality rate."

"Yeah, but happens if one of those things goes haywire?"

"It hasn't happened," Doc said grimly, "Yet."

"That's heavy."

"Indeed, but come now, Marty. We're not breaking the law so we don't have anything to worry about. Let's do some serious shopping!"

Shopping for clothes with the Doc didn't sound like it was going to be fun, but than again, there were plenty worse things that could happen. It's not that Doc was a pain, it was his sense of style; he didn't have one. Sure, he could make a sweet time machine out of a Delorean, but when it came to dressing himself, Doc came up a few neck ties short of a business suit.

- - - - -

Marty stood a bit aimlessly in the Lone Pine mall store. Apparently the old complex had been modified into what Doc referred to as a mega mall, which basically meant it was a lot bigger and had a lot more places to waste money than before.

It seemed that things had changed and not necessarily for the better. Calvin Klein, his favorite clothes retailer, didn't carry the same clothes he remembered and he was having trouble finding anything that even looked good. The only easy part of the whole process was trying on different sizes; you didn't. Everything was one size and it fit anyone's body type. That was kinda cool.

What wasn't cool was the style. Jackets with armor-plated sleeves (or so it seemed), jeans that were every color but blue, and the strangest thing ever: clear plastic shirts. If the point was to look good, how would that be possible with a shirt that you had to squint at to see if it was actually there? Maybe it was for getting a tan in the winter or something.

Doc was already checking out some silver-colored business suit and a black shirt with a holographic tie that displayed lightning striking. _How appropriate_, Marty thought. The teenager himself had finally decided on a black and red jeans (the front half was red and the back half was black, go figure), and one of those armored-looking type jackets. At least he now looked like something of a mercenary for hire.

Checking out was even more fun. You didn't have tags anymore. You just walked up to this thing that looked like an airport security scanner and it scanned everything on you and gave the cashier, who incidentally was also a robot, the grand total of your purchase.

After a few faulty starts and lots of stares from other shoppers, Marty finally got the hang of it. Doc pressed his thumb on a keypad and the transaction was complete, with the robot metallic voice bidding them good day and reminding them of upcoming sales.

As Marty and the Doc left the store, the walked down towards a food court to grab a bite to eat. Marty hopped they still ate hamburgers in the future.

- - - - -

But unknown to the time travelers, Doc's transaction at Calvin Klein had put him into the system. The information passed through Hill Valley's background check. Immediately, it was judged that Doctor Emmett L. Brown had died forty years ago; someone was using his thumbprint. The penalty was for that was life in prison.

Immediately, every law enforcement robot was downloaded with the information and simple directions: detain and arrest the suspect claiming to be Emmett Brown. Two officers examining a mall entrance and another two escorting an old woman across the street sprang into action. The suspect was still inside the mall.

- - - - -

"Marty, what'll you have?" Doc asked as a robot waiter from Burger King came to their table and greeted them. Doc had already ordered what he wanted.

"Oh, um, I'll have a whopper." Marty answered.

"Would you like that in micro, small, medium-small, medium-regular, medium-large, large, extra-large, or extreme size?" asked the robot waiter.

"Whoa, um, uh," Mary stammered, a bit aghast at all the choices, "Maybe I'll just get a Pepsi. Small."

"Would you like Pepsi regular, Pepsi with lime, cherry Pepsi, Pepsi with lemon, diet Pepsi, Pepsi with orange, Pepsi with banana...?"

Marty held up his hand to stop the robot mid-sentence. "Just a regular, thanks."

"Very well." the robot said cheerfully, "Your order will be ready in a moment." Marty just nodded and cringed at the thought of banana-flavored Pepsi. Maybe the future wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

"What a trip," Marty said when the robot was out of sight.

"It's quite interesting isn't it?" Doc agreed, "A whole new society has been created thanks to these innovative machines."

"I don't know," Marty said as he glanced at a robot mopping the floor of a nearby store. "They're kinda weird."

"I was thinking one getting one myself," Doc said, "To help around the lab with heavy lifting and stuff."

"But Doc, I always do that." Marty protested, "You don't need one of those. I mean come on, ever since I was ten I was helping you out with that kinda stuff."

"Yes, but after your accident…"

"Wait!" Marty said, suddenly completely focused on what Doc was saying, "What are you talking about? Why did you come to me?"

"Well, I always come to you when-", Doc replied.

"No, no! I mean, why did you come to _me_...?" Marty explained, pointing to himself, "Why didn't you go to the Marty McFly from 1986?"

Doc let out a long sigh. "Marty, even if I told you, it would completely disturb the space time continuum. I wish I could tell you about the danger you're in, but..." Doc sighed again, "…I can not put the entire universe at that risk. The results could be catastrophic!"

"Danger...! What danger, Doc! I have to know! What happens to me in 1986!"

"I said too much again." Doc said, "This entire time I've been telling myself to destroy any evidence of time travel so things like this could never happen. I know too much; more than I should."

"So do I, Doc!" Marty said, "But we made things better! I never hit that Rolls Royce!"

Doc stopped cold and turned to face Marty. "What? How did you find out about that?"

"Jennifer told me, Doc. She said it had something to do with me in the future, but she never said exactly what."

"Marty, you've changed the course of history again. That act created an alternate universe!"

"What's alternate, Doc? I changed _my_ future."

"Marty, you're not understanding me. We already live in an alternate universe."

"What? How?"

"When you made the first trip to 1955 you changed your parent's futures, which indirectly changed yours."

"So what's going to change my future if you tell me what happens in 1986?"

"I can't tell you."

"Damn it, Doc. You have to."

"I don't have to, Marty, and I won't. Everyone makes their own future. All I can ask is that you make to most of yours while you still can. While you still have the time."

Then two police robots came into view. They pushed the janitor robot aside as they made their path towards the suspect claiming to be Emmett Brown and his accomplice.

"Suspect is in sight." The one said emotionlessly, "Proceeding to detain." The robots drew electric tasers meant for incapacitating suspects rather than killing them.

Marty was distracted enough from the conversation to notice the two robots coming steadily towards them. "Uh, Doc? I think we have a problem." Marty pointed towards the machines.

Doc's face went almost white. "What in the name of Thomas Edison? I think we need to leave, Marty."

"I totally agree with you on this one, Doc." Marty and Doc slowly rose from their chairs and looked around the busy mall for some kind of exit. After seeing what those robot officers did to that pick-pocket, both time travelers just assumed that getting in their good graces was not possible.

Doc tapped Marty's shoulder and motioned for him to follow. They were weaving between the Burger King crowds when the robot waiter returned.

"Sir," it said, "You have not received your regular-flavor Pepsi in the medium size."

"Shut up!" Marty tried to whisper. He had to get this thing to keep quite and stop following them or they would attract their own crowd of people. Definitely not a good thing to do when you're trying to blend in.

"But sir." The robot was insistent. Marty tried another ploy.

"Hey!" He said to the robot then pointed into the air, "Look at that!" Right on cue, the robot turned and Marty grabbed the Pepsi off the tray. Hmm, at least they had reverted back to regular cups in 2035. He doused the robot in the sticky drink and the machine sputtered and coughed.

"Come on, Marty," Doc reminded him. They had just left the food court and were in the main stretch of hallway. Here, they could see that there were three levels to the mall; one below them and another above them. Each level had its own walkway with occasional aisle bridging the gap so you could walk from one side to the other. In the center was a clear tower that housed about eight equally clear elevators.

Doc looked over the edge of the railing and noticed two more police robots heading through the crowd on level one.

"Damn! They're everywhere!"

"What do we do?" Marty asked, then he turned to Doc and said, "What did _you_ do?"

"I don't know Marty. Maybe I'm not in the system anymore and they find that suspicious."

"They sure figured it out in a hurry." Neither Doc nor Marty wanted to admit it, but they were cornered big time if they didn't find a way out soon.

It was then that the two police robots that had entered the food court finally figured out where their prey had gone. Using a satellite uplink that connected them to other police bots in the area, they gave Doc's exact position in the mall.

Doc was the first to spot them, "Run, Marty! Get the Delorean and get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without you, Doc!" Marty yelled as he spun around to look for any possible exit he could've missed. No sooner had he turned to look at Doc than the police bots drew their tasers.

"Look out!" Marty said as he tackled Doc to get him clear of the first blast, which struck a support cable that hung from the top of the mall's high ceiling skylight. Attached to that support cable was a huge modern art structure that buckled under the loss of strength. It swayed dangerously and shoppers gasped in horror.

"Halt!" said the metallic voice of the first police bot, "By authority of the Hill Valley Law Enforcement Branch, you are under arrest." The second robot readied some futuristic hand cuffs.

Marty glanced around and noticed that someone had left a hoverboard abandoned by a trashcan in the madness surrounding the swaying art piece. It gave him an idea.

"Doc," Marty whispered, "Try to stall 'em." Doc just looked at Marty confused but tried his best anyways.

"On what grounds are you making this arrest?" Doc asked the robots.

"Assuming the false identity of Emmett L. Brown, deceased." The first police bot answered.

"Great Scott, they think I'm dead!" Doc thought. "Wait…" he checked his wrist watch, "…by now I probably am."

Marty decided he would try his old 'what the hell is that?' trick on the robot with the hand cuffs. "Hey, you bucket of bolts, what's that doing there?"

The good news was, both police bots fell for it and gave Marty ample time to grab the hoverboard. The bad news was he didn't have a clue what to do next.

"Doc, hang on!" Marty shouted as he placed the board beneath his feet and raced at Doc for all he was worth.

"Oaff!" Doc grunted as Marty struck him. Now both time travelers were balancing on one hoverboard that was headed over the edge of the walkway. Normally, they would've hit the railing and fell over backwards, but the swaying modern art piece had tore away a section of railing and offered no resistance.

"Marty…"

Marty couldn't see where he was going, but he was so happy that he had rescued the Doc. Actually, he was even more happy that a plan that he, Martin Seamus McFly had come up with actually worked.

"Halt!"

Oh yes, there where the police bots he had almost forgotten about. The ones that were now running to catch the hoverboard and its occupants from going over the edge.

GOING OVER THE EDGE? Well, maybe Marty's plan wasn't so hot after all. Maybe he was going to have to very quickly learn if he could maneuver a hoverboard in midair.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Saturday, July 4th, 2035

5:00 PM

Marty, Doc, and the hoverboard careened over the edge of the floor. Marty shifted his weight to the left and the hoverboard bounced a couple time off of the modern art sculpture dangling precariously from the mall's ceiling by only one cable. The momentum was enough and they made it to the bottom floor of the mall without a hitch.

Without a hitch meaning that they didn't break any bones or die suddenly. Other than that, it was kinda rough.

Doc and Marty fell from the hoverboard and struck the nice, hard floor. The hoverboard shot from under them and toppled over the nearest police bot. Great, now the odds were two against fifteen. If Marty didn't know better, he'd say the police bots were multiplying right on the spot.

"You are under arrest." said the nearest robot as he threatened Doc with his taser. This time, they had no escape route. Before either Marty or Doc could react, a police bot yanked the inventor from the floor and clamped the handcuffs around his wrists. To Marty's surprise, though, only Doc received this special treatment.

"Where are you taking him?" Marty demanded as the police bots ignored him. "Listen to me, where are you taking him?"

"To Hill Valley State Prison." the robots said in unison. They were unemotional as they read Doc his rights and proceeded to take him away. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or think may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. In the event you cannot afford one, one will be programmed for you."

"Listen to me, Marty!" Doc shouted, "Do whatever you can to stop that Tannen from using the time machine! It's all up to you..." No Doc had been taken through some doors and led off into one of those flying prisoner transports Marty had seen earlier.

Now what? Without the Doc, how was he able to stop Tannen? He'd have to do some sleuthing and do it fast. The unveiling at the court house was tonight!

Whatever choices he had were slimming real fast. He rushed past the crowd of gawkers and into the parking garage. Maybe if he went back in time a little ways, he could stop Doc from getting caught. Then again, maybe not…

As Marty neared the familiar time machine, he spotted what looked like a futuristic tow truck arrive as more police robots rigged the car and had it towed away.

"Wait!" Marty said, "That's my car! You can't take that!"

"This vehicle is registered to the imposter of Emmett L. Brown." The robot cop said without looking up from some sort of data pad, "If you would like to pay for custody of this vehicle, the fine is 1,906,345.33 dollars."

"What?" Marty exclaimed, "The meter's good for another hour!"

"This vehicle does not comply with Hill Valley safety protocols. It has no autopilot, no escape pod, and its license is twenty years over the expiration date."

"Twenty years?"

"Our scans have indicated the vehicle in question is not road or air worthy in concordance with section 367-B of the Hill Valley Law Enforcement Code of Vehicle safety. If you do not have the available funds to requisition it, it will be scheduled for demolition at midnight on July 4th, 2035."

"But that's tonight! How am I going to get that kind of money by then?"

"I'm afraid there are no alternatives, citizen. If the fine cannot be paid, the vehicle will be destroyed."

"But…" But there were no buts. The robot was not changing its mind and Marty felt like his future was slipping away as the Delorean was carried further and further away like a prisoner on the way to its execution. Come to think of it, it was.

"No, this cannot be happening," Marty sighed, "This is way too heavy." He was stuck. He had to at least get back to the Clock Tower. Picking the hoverboard up, he started what would be a long trip.

- - - - -

While Doc Brown enjoyed an airplane ride as much as the next guy, this particular flight was not one of his favorites. He was handcuffed, injected with a mild sedative, and cramped into a small compartment on the back of some futuristic prisoner transport.

"What on earth was I thinking?" Doc was now regretting everything he'd ever done wrong in his life; especially the part about building the time machine in the first place.

"This is my fault, again! I'm a scientist; I should've thought carefully about this from the scientific angle. Oh, heavens what've I done?" Just then, a small photograph fell from his pants pocket. As the picture fluttered to the floor, Doc stared long and hard at it.

It was a picture of Clara in her favorite dress and standing next to the train with Jules and Verne. It was shortly after he had finished building the flux capacitor for the newest time machine. He remembered how he'd almost given up time after time, frustrated with the rudimentary tools and materials he was forced to use. If it wasn't for Clara's wonderful resourcefulness and encouragement, he'd have never finished it.

As Doc closed his eyes, he tried to imagine those days. He was normal human being when Clara was around. He had a family and someone to love; someone who encouraged his youthful manner and crackpot inventions.

That was when Doc decided that no matter what, he would be getting home. Back to Clara. Back to the boys. And more importantly, Back to the future. The right future.

- - - - -

In some sort of futuristic garage, a man in a scientist's lab coat was bent over some computer equipment making some sort of last-minute finishing touches. In the center of the garage, which was dimly lit, some sort of futuristic safe had been placed. A high-tech computerized locking mechanism prohibited anyone without the right knowledge to know of its secrets.

A few other men in futuristic business suits were scattered around, looking suspicious like they belonged in a 1930's gang movie.

"So, boss, like, are you really sure this'll work?" said one of the suits, "I mean, it looks, like, it might be kinda, kinda…"

"Complicated?" Finished another.

"Yeah, complicated." Said the first, giving his partner a nod for the help.

"Of course it's complicated, you buttheads!" the man in the lab coat said, "You think my old man would leave me with a piece of junk?"

"Well, uh, I didn't mean that. I mean, how do you know it works?"

"Trust me, I know. It's so crazy it has to."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just shut up."

The suit decided to leave it at that and let the guy with the brains work his magic.

"Hey boss," Another suit said, "Um, could you run over the plan again? You know, just make sure everyone's on the same holopage?"

The man finally stopped his work and turned to face his employees. "Alright, but just once. I don't like explaining my actions all the time. Makes me feel like I work with a bunch of idiots."

"Okay."

"About twenty years ago, my father Biff Tannen invented a machine. It was a machine that was able to travel in another dimension; time. He brought me the prototype many years ago."

"Is that it?" said one of the suits, motioning for the safe.

"No, he said he was being pursued by a crazy kid and a wild-eyed scientist claiming he invented the time machine. He was on the run and didn't have time to allow me to fully study it. My old man never gave me the time of day, so I ask him what the catch is and he says there's no catch. To prove it, he told me the winners of the World Series for the next five years. And you know what, he was right every time."

"Where'd he go in such a hurry?"

"I don't know. He said he was going back to 1955 to reconcile something in his past, whatever that means. Anyways, he told me learn how to build my own, and once it was finished, to take it back in time and give it to a distant relative of mine."

"So you didn't actually invent time travel then?"

"Not really. I took some license privileges."

"So you cheated?"

Bart Tannen stepped forward towards the suit and stared him down. "But you're not going to tell anyone, right? If I unveiled the time machine tonight and you told everyone I didn't invent it, I would be disgraced by the entire scientific community. You wouldn't want that to happen to me, would you?"

"Uh, um, n-n-no, boss. Of course not."

"Hey, boss," another suit asked, "What's it look like?"

Bart straightened and faced the suit, "What?"

"What's it look like? You know, the time machine."

The Tannen just smiled an evil toothy grin. "I'll show you." He walked over the huge safe and a retinal scanner scanned his eyes. With a loud hiss, the seal on the safe slowly came undone. Low clouds of fog billowed out as the hatch raised.

There stood a low slung, black sports car. It was angular and looked like it belonged in a museum instead of a science convention. Numerous baubles and bolt-ons which served some undeterminable purpose were strapped to the body. In the rear was a nuclear reactor and inside the cockpit, a glowing flux capacitor computed silently. In the car's grill were the letters "DMC". Obviously they stood for something, but that didn't matter. Before the men stood a very twisted version of Doc Brown's dream; the time machine.


End file.
